In recent years, the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvement in integration density of various electronic components, e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc. Such improvement in integration density is mostly attributed to successive reductions in minimum feature sizes, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that occupy less area than previous packages. Some types of packages for semiconductors include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), and package on package (PoP) devices. Some 3DICs are prepared by placing chips over chips on a semiconductor wafer level. 3DICs provide improved integration density and other advantages, such as faster speeds and higher bandwidth, because of the decreased length of interconnects between the stacked chips. However, there are quite a few challenges to be handled for the technology of 3DICs.